Lo que nunca sera
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia, así que espero que les guste. Una historia completamente mía.
1. Prólogo

Quien diria que al niño que una vez llegaron a odiar la gente de la aldea de la hoja, aquel niño que en su interior portaba al Kyuubi (demonio de nuevo colas), terminaria siendo el gran heroe y salvador del mundo ninja.

A pesar de ser un heroe y el actual Hokague, nadie sabe que detras de ese chico, o ese gran hombre que es ahora, el sacrifico mucho mas de lo que uno puede imaginar. A pesar de tener una familia y amigos, muchos tiene, pero pocos saben que es lo que realmente lo haria feliz.

Todo mundo podria imaginar que lo que el desea es tener a sus padres con el, o asu antiguo sensei, que se volvio un segundo padre en el tiempo que lo ayudo a entrenar para ser una gran persona y por desgracia fallecio, eso es lo que muchos pensarian que se joven desearia.

Pero la realidad es diferente, lo que en realidad el desearia contodo su corazon y anhela es algo que jamas podra tener y temiendo que alguien descubra ese secreto o se haga realidad,, el miedo lo domina y teme lastimar como arruinar a los que considera como sus hermanos, a su familia, una amistad y el lazo que forjo con mucho esfuerzo con ellos.

Lo que el no se imagina es que en realidad hay alguien que lo sabe y por ver ese sufrimiento decide ponerle fin y orden de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

_**Primer historia que publico.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

Se encontraba en la oficina nuestro querido Hokague terminando de ordenar unos papeles, despues del desorden que su hijo causara, a causa de sus reclamos por no darle atencion a su madre y hermana menor, cosa que el mismo sabia y lo tenia mal por no poder hacer nada.

En estado de meditacion entro a la oficina una muner de cabello rosa, que lo mira y saluda a su manera.

➖¿Que te trae por aqui Sakura-chan?.

➖Vine hablar de algo importante.

➖¡¿Sucedio algo grave?!.

➖Si. Y tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun.

➖¿Sasuke?. ¿Que paso con el teme?.

Hubo un momento de silencio, una por la mirada de preocupacion que delataban al rubio y otra por el valor que tuvo que tener ella para hablar.

➖Naruto, sere muy franca contigo. Desde hace tiempo note que tu ya no eres el mismo, no desde que me fui con Sasuke, al principio pense que era mi imaginacion, cuando volvimos con Sarada.

➖Sakura-chan eso...

➖Dejame terminar. Me tarde en darme cuenta, cuando te volviste Hokague, todos entendimos que ser Hokague no era facil, pero cambiaste mucho, no eres el mismo que sonreia dando alegria a todos, aquel que aveces hacia sus tonterias, hemos tenido que callar lo que ne verdad queremos decirte al verte en ese estado y la verdad esa actitud empezo desde que te volviste padre.

➖Mira Sakura-chan. Te agradezco tu preocupacion pero no metas a mi familia y menos a mis hijos en esto.

➖Esa es la actitud a la que me refiero, entiendo que ames a tus hijos, pero no quieres y mucho menos amas a Hinata, pienso que lo sabes y si es así te habras dado cuenta que fue desde que te convertiste en papa y nosotros volvimos a la aldea con mi hija.

Quedandose callado y confirmando la sospecha de su amiga, mirandolo y sintiendo dolor al verlo con la cara de sufrimiento que tenia.

➖Sakura-chan tienes razon. ¡Yo no amo a Hinata, crei que si la amaba pero no puedo mentirme ya no mas, y no quiero lastimarla, ella no se merece eso!.

➖Tienes razon, pero tampoco tus hijos y ni tu mas que nada. Se que Hinata lo entendera mas facil, como su familia, que tu no eres feliz.

➖Es facil decirlo y dime que hago, no quiero que nadie salgo lastimado por mi culpa.

➖Ese es el problema, piensas que tu debes sufrir y no es asi. Eres el Hokague, alguien que una vez salvo el mundo, un heroe que sufrio por mucho tiempo, te mereces saber que sufrir es parte de todos y si no lo comprenden es su problema.

➖P-Pero...

➖ mi amigo y te digo esto porque se que amas a una persona y yo creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no queria darme cuenta pensando que era mi imaginacion, pero ahora se que es cierto.

➖No se de que hablas Sakura-chan.

➖Por eso vine a decirte que me separare de Sasuke. Dejare de ser Sakura Uchiha, para volver a ser solo Sakura Haruno.


	3. Capitulo 2

No habia palabras para describir en ese momento como se sintio al escuchar eso, solo lloro y mientras ella le sonreia se acerco para abrazar a su amigo.

Justo en ese preciso momento entro un pelinegro que los miro por un segundo confundido por la situacion en la se encontraban, y mas por que se notaba se preocupacion por su amigo, al verlo en ese estado.

➖¿Que sucede aqui?.

➖Sucede que me voy a separar de Sasuke. Eso es lo que pasa.

➖Entiendo. Naruto tu...

Lloro mas fuerte y entro un azabache que venia a entregar sus reportes y confundido, al verlos, solo se limito a suspirar.

➖¿Que paso?.

Los tres presentes lo miraron y el rubio escondiendose en su amiga, entendieron ambos ese gesto, asi que el pelinegro se lo llevo para inventarle una excusa, ayudando un poco.

➖¡Naruto ya no llores!. Todo saldra bien de alguna forma, tus hijos lo entenderan como yo lo hago y mi hija, es una niña inteligente. Lo entendera, nunca podria odiar a su heroe, estara confundida pero para eso estoy yo para explicarle.

➖N-No queria...yyo no queria...enamorarme de Sasuke...no queria!.

Lo miro y abrazandolo calidamente.

➖Tu una vez me lo digiste, hay que luchar por lo que deseamos sin rendirnos, y bueno ahora a ti te toca volver a ser el Naruto de antes, ese bobo que decia...**_."¡Algun dia yo me volvere el proximo Hokague y sere reconocido por todos!"._**

Se quedo un momento callado para separarse de ella y empezar a reirse.

➖Jajajajajaja...Y-yo decias eso...jajajajaj...suena tonto cuando alguien...jajajaj...mas te lo dice..

➖¡Un poco!. Pero esas palabras a muchos de nosotros nos dio fuerzas y una determinacion. Por ahora hay que empezar contigo y recuperes esa confianza que tenias.

➖¡Tienes razon!. Gracias Sakura-chan y perdon por no ser sincero contigo.

➖Descuida, no tengo nada de que perdonarte. Estar tantos años lejos de Sasuke, me hizo darme cuenta que mi amor ya no era el mismo, mas bien se volvio una necesidad como una rutina que seguia y seguia pero eso debe desaparecer para que pueda empezar de cero como todos nosotros.

Algo que sabian bien no seria facil.

* * *

**_Bien aqui esta el otro capitulo._**

**_Disfrutenlo ^w^_**


	4. Capitulo 3

Despues de unos, todos aun estaban consternados por el divorcio Uchiha, todavia no podian entender que habia pasado, y no les caia el veinte de la situacion; por otro lado la familia Uchiha o la ex familia Uchiha habia aceptado todo con calma, en especial la pequeña de la familia.

El azabache lo habia aceptado porque asi lo habia querido la pelirosa, y tambien porque el admitia que no la queria como el hubiese querido hacerlo.

La hija de ellos, consideraba mas saludable como beneficio, que sus padres ya no estuviesen juntos, desde su punto de vista, ellos nunca habian sido una familia, y podria convivir con ellos mas a gusto si estaban separados.

Pero tras el divorcio Uchiha, muchos de sus amigos. hablaban de ello y del porque la decisión, los pocos que sabian de la verdadera situacion de rubio, opinaban que era bueno por un lado y malo por lo que se vendria a continuacion, mas el hecho que era extraño ver a parejas que se divorcien.

En la casa Uzumaki, todo era diferente.

➖Pobre entere que fue Sakura-chan la que le pidio el divorcio.

➖Si, pobre del sensei. ¡Que su esposa, lo mando a freir esparragos!. Bueno algunas personas no saben lo que tienen. ¿Que crees tu papa?.

Ese tono fue mas una directa de parte un chico que solo no veia mas alla de lo que el podia ver.

➖Y-yo...bueno si Sakura-chan y Sasuke decidieron separarse fueporque ambos estuvieron de acuerdos. Es lo que unico que dire porque eso no nos concierne.

➖¡Papi!. ¡Ya se me habia olvidado decirte que la tia Hanabi y el abuelo quieren hablar contigo!. Y pense...q-que...tal vez podria ir contigo ^^.

➖¡Claro si puedes ir conmigo, Himawari!.

Lo miro el hijo y con una seriedad y una falta de fe.

➖¡En serio vas a ir viejo!. ¡O mandaras a otro de tus clones como siempre lo haces papa!.

➖¡Basta ya Boruto, ya hablamos de eso!.

Y asi era en todas las reuniones cuando estaban juntos como familia.


	5. Capitulo 4

En casa de la familia Hyuga, se hayaban hablando tranquilamente, en cambio eso cambio cuando una peliazul, llego por au hija, interrumpiendo el momento de paz que habia en el ambiente y despues de irse, dejo a tres personas solas.

➖¿Y como esta el Uchiha con lo de su sepacion?.

➖¡Hanabi!.

➖¿Que?.

➖Ten prudencia por favor. Eso es algo que te sigue faltando ultimamente.

➖Yo solo lo digo por Naruto-nii-chan. Es su amigo y debe saber algo.

Los miro a los dos y su mirada era melancolica y sus ojos apagados.

➖La verdad no lo se. No he hablado con el desde hace tiempo.

➖Ya habra un momento en el cual podran hablar ambos francamnete. Por ahora y mas importante. ¿Como estas tu?.

➖¿Yo?. No entiendo.

➖¡Claro que si entiendes!. ¡Mi padre y yo no somos tontos!. Cuando te separes de mi hermana, seras feliz como se debe.

Los miro aun confundido y sin entender (amo esa inocencia en Naruto ^^).

➖Tranquilo. Te quiero como aun hijo desde hace tiempo. Se que mi hija es buena. Pero al ser mi hija Hinata, quiero su felicidad pero tambien esta tu felicidad que quiero que tengas también. Y si estan juntos no la conseguiran.

➖Es...muy obvio lo que sucede./p

➖¡Mucho!.

➖Ambos estan atrapados en las rutinas de un matrimonio que no es feliz. Creo que mi esposa, desde donde nos cuide estaria de acuerdo como tus padres, en que ambos busquen su felicidad en otro lado o con otra persona. Estas son solo palabras de un viejo, pero es un consejo que te doy ahora y en su momento hablare de ello con Hinata.

➖Gracias de verdad. Y-yo aprecio mucho esto.

Volvia a casa cuando se topo con la menor de los Uchiha, golpeando a su hijo, eso le recordo aquellos viejos tiempos cuando su amiga y su primer amor de niño, lo golpeaba por todo. Era un bonito recuerdo solo que fue imterrumpido cuando escucho al ver a su hijo levantarse e insultar a la hija de sus amigos, que queria como si fuera su propia sobrina.

El se fue y la dejo ahi cabreada, el se acerco para invitarla a comer ramen, cosa que le extraño a la pequeña.

Una vez que llegaron al Ichiraku, la hija del antiguo dueño, se alegro mucho de verlo, y como en los viejos tiempos, le dio su platillo favorito de siempre, mientras que la pequeña pidio tambien aun confundida.

Despues de un buen rato o unos cuantos minutos empezaron a platicar, y como buena persona el rubio, escuchaba a la pequeña azabache, atento y por primera vez en tanto tiempo pudo sonreir.

➖Sabes...me estaba preguntando una cosa.

➖¿Cual?. Si se puede saber.

➖Normalmente porque no sonrei o conversa de este modo, como lo esta haciendo comigo en este momento, nunca lo veo que hago esto con Boruto...es que es curiosidad si no le importa decirme entiendo...

➖Jajajajajajaj eres igualita que tus padres jajajajjaj...perdon...es que tus actitus me recordo...los viejos tiempos..

➖Decuide, es bueno saberlo y no me molesta.

Tuvo que esperar para volver a ser seri o intentar serlo.

➖Te dire...Boruto es muy dificil, es inteligente, y no es un tonto, como para no darse cuenta que algo pasa a su alrededor. Yo al ser Hokague, no tengo tiempo para pasar momentos pequeños con mi familia...a veces debo quedarme tarde, para revisar alguna s cosas, como misiones o solo verificar las negociaciones. Y al volver a casa a descansar nunca estoy a gusto, es raro decirte esto pero asi son las cosas realmente.

➖Sabe lo entiendo bien. Usted ya no siente que esa sea su familia. Mi mama me explico porque se separaban realmente ella y papa. Pude entenderlo. Me gustaria hablar con mi padre de se tema pero el esta fuera y se que al volver debo preguntarle sus motivos.

Sonrio internamente, su amiga al final tenia razón acerca de su hija, y asi después de un buen rato se despidio de la hija del señor, que se alegro mucho de verlo sonreir despues de tantos años, mientras que el se ofrecio a llevar a la pequeña a casa, lo cual, ella no rechazo esa oferta por respeto y porque era agradable.


	6. Capitulo 5

Una vez que llego a casa, noto que su esposa como siempre lo esperaba para cenar y suspiro un poco cansado.

➖¿Naruto-kun quieres comer?.

➖No gracias, comi algo antes de venir, perdona por hacer que me esperaras.

➖Descuida, entiendo lo dificil que es tu trabajo.

➖Ya comiste.

➖No...aun no...pero descuida.

➖Cena por favor, no quiero que vuelvas hacer lo mismo de nuevo Hinata.

➖Lo siento.

➖¿Y los niños?.

➖Himawari se fue a dormir. Y Boruto esta terminado sus deberes.

➖Bien. Iré a verlos.

➖Hai.

Subio, mientras una peliazul lo miro subir y apretaba los puños, se fue sin mas a cenar, un poco desepcionada de no poder nuevamente comer con su esposo como antes y calmandose un poco para estar tranquila y serena.

En cambio, su hijo, escucho llegar a su padre, y penso por un momento que el comeria con su madre, por eso los espio un poco, pero al ver eso y segun para el, su padre, desprecio la comida de su amada madre, se molesto mucho para planear hacer que su padre se arrepintiera por eso.

Y como sabemos los planes del pequeño Uzumaki nunca funcionan del todo bien, metiéndose siempre en problemas con sus padres y con algunas personas, donde salia perjudicada la pequeña Uchiha; molesta y con un tobillo lastimado, solo lo miro con odio, por el coraje que aun llevaba dentro y por lo que le hizo pasar en el momento en que lo salvo de su pequeña broma.

Y en casa de la familia Uzumaki, una vez llegaron, solo miraron dos personas al niños, mientras su pequeña hermana menor observaba todo desde las escaleras y escuchaba los regaños hacia su hermano que le daban sus papas, justos cosa que la alegro pero a la vez desepcionada, de que solo por eso estuviesen reunidos.

➖Escuchaste Boruto.

➖Si, claro.

➖Boruto. ¡Obedece a tu padre!.

➖¿Porque debo hacerlo?. ¡Jamás esta en casa!. ¡Y nunca se preocupa por ti mama, tampoco por mi hermana y menos por mi!.

➖El es tu padre y debes...

➖Dejalo Hinata, que diga lo que tenga que decirme.

➖Pero...Esta bien, Naruto-kun.

Observaron al pequeño que se empezo a quejar desde su perpectiva de las cosas, como el lo veía, y por un lado la pequeña queria bajar para contradecir a su hermano, ya que ella entendia mejor la situación apesar de su corta edad; por un lado quería defender a su padre de su hermano y de su madre, que en cualquier momento saldria en su defensa y eso era lo que no le agradaba, porque nunca decia realmente lo que pensaba.

➖Ya acabaste Boruto de decirme todo lo que según yo hago mal.

➖No, aun me falta.

➖Tienes mucha razón en algunas cosas y en otras no.

➖Naruto-kun no le digas eso por favor...

➖¡Hinata! En primer lugar el tieme razón y en segundo ya es hora de que hablemos de algo que no esta afectando a todos.

➖¿De que estas hablando Naruto-kun?.

La miro y la peliazul confundida pero con un mal presentimiento en si interior, cosa que el joven Uzimaki miro algo extrañado y el rubio una vez que hablara sabia como lo tomarian (aún es ingenuo si tan solo supiese.


	7. Capitulo 6

El silencio era incómodo para todos, por eso se decidio hablar de una buena vez y sin rodeos.

➖Lo mejor sera para todos que nos separemos definitivamente Hinata, ni yi ni yo somos felices, ya no...esto...

➖¿Como que separarnos?. Estas muy confundido Naruto-kun. Si eso debe ser...de seguro Sasuke y Sakura te metieron ideas...como siempre ellos han sido unos egoístas...

La miro como si estuviese loca y la agarro de los brazos para calmarla.

➖Ellos no tienen nada ver con esto. Mirate Hinata, mirame a mi, mira a nuestros estamos dañando pretendiendo ser una familia feliz cuando no lo somos.

➖¡Te equivocas!. ¡Estas estresado y confundido, no piensas bien las cosas y bueno nunca has sido brillante e inteligente por eso dices eso!.

La miraban sus hijos incredulos.

➖Mami/¡Mamá!

Ambos niños la llamaron por verla en ese estado de alteración y como estab tan alterada decía puras incoherencias como en el momento en que ella los miro fijamente, solo se puso a llorar y solo viéndola el rubio se alejo.

➖No me puedes hacer esto Naruto...¡no tú!

➖Lo siento Hinata. Debía habertelo dicho antes y no dejarlo pasar.

➖Lo siento...¡Lo siento!. ¡Lo hice todo por ti y te defendía de muchas personas!. ¡Me debes eso y más!

➖Es cierto, pero no hagas eso enfrente de ellos, mirate y miralos, estas actuando irracional. No por eso voy a seguir mintiendome a mi mismo.

➖Te equivocas...tu estas loco...yo no te voy a permitir...

Su propio hija en un descuido la noqueo, con una técnica Hyuuga, mientras su propio hijo, miraba a su madre y el rubio la atrapaba para recostarla en el sillón, la pequeña tuvo que llamar a su tia.

Mientra el miraba a su padre que se tocaba la frente y parecía agotado.

➖De verdad tu...te separas de mamá.

➖Si, lo voy hacer.

* * *

**_Bien apartir de aqui se pone lo bueno._**

**_Eso es todo por hoy ^^_**


	8. Capitulo 7

Unos dÍas después, unas amigas se encontraban hablando muy tranquilas, pero eso cambio cuando una de ellas fue abrir la puerta(era la de Ten-ten), se encontró con cierta peliazul, que se veÍa en mal estado.

La dejo pasar con mucha amabilidad, lo que no contaron o previeron fuera que una vez entrando y acercandosé se topara con cierta pelirosa, a la que se le lanzo, por suerte esta sabia como inmovilizar y fue lo que hizo para deterla.

➖¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!.

➖¿Mi culpa? Si te refieres a ese tema...¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Naruto decidiera dejarte!.

➖¡Si tú nunca te hubieses divorciado no me hubiese dejado!. ¡Y menos pensara hacer una vida con ese maldito de Uchiha!.

La miraron mas su sorpresa se fue al carajo con la molestia de cierta rubia que no se contuvo.

➖¡Tú!. Sabías de los sentimientoa de Naruto hacia Sasuke...¡¿Porque nunca digiste nada?!.

➖¿Eso no importa o si?

A cierta pelirosa se le fue un poco el autocontrol.

➖¡Claro que si importa Hyuuga!. ¡Naruto es mi mejor amigo!. ¡Como un hermano para mi!...Y tu...¡ te aprovechaste de su amabilidad!.

La castaña la veia sorprendida y a la vez herida como furica.

➖¿Como pudiste hacer algo como esto?. Estoy desepcionada de ti Hinata. Creía que era una buena persona y...si Neji viviera...te juro que se llevarÍa una gran decepción.

Las miro la peliazul y con una falsa sonrisa que les dio a ellas.

➖Como si de verdad me importaran sus reclamos. Quieren una explicacion, se las daré. Siempre lo supé y los aleje, cosa que funciono. ¡Jamás van a estar juntos!. Si antes no pudieron que les hace creer que ahora si.

➖No sabes que Naruto nunca dejo de amar a Sasuke, siempre lo hará ya sea en esta vida o en otra.

➖¡Por tu culpa cambio el Naruto que todos conocÍamos!. Hasta creo que tu en realidad no quieres ni a tus propios hijos y solo los utilizas porque te conviene.

➖Tienes razón. Solo los tuve para tener a Naruto conmigo, algo que no funciono pero que importa. Después de todo una vez que Naruto-kun se entere que Uchiha sale con alguien mas. Diganme, ¿que creen que haga?.Digo eso demuestra que tengo razón. Jamás van a estar juntos.

Apesar de escucharla aun no podÍan creerlo y mas porque habian sido compañeras, amigas y confidentes(por no debes confÍar en las más amables). Por eso a pesar de su coraje debian mantenerse serenas y tranquilas, apesar de todo, ya eran adultas y como tal debÍan comportarse.

La corrieron de la manera más gentil y una vez que se fue se miraron.

Después de un rato de meditarlo una castaña decidio contar la verdad ella misma, dejando a dos personas que aun estaban viendo que hacer.

(...)

Algo que no sabÍan del todo, es que desde que el rubio se separo de su esposa, como aún tramitaban el divorcio, todo estaba resultando como antes para él ahora volvia a sonreÍr como antes; pasaba mas tiempo con sus dos hijos ahora que estaba solo, ellos veÍan aun padre feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo, que ya no fingÍa.

Lo más incrible de todo es que volvio a retomar su amistad con su viejo amigo, el azabache, ellos recordaron los viejos tiempos pero por desgracÍa su amigo (como amor platónico) le presentaba a una peliroja, de ojos verdes, buen cuerpo que se notaba que no era ninja, como su nueva pareja, y ahÍ fue donde su mundo se derrumbo, pero prefirio fingÍr de nuevo como la primera vez cuando ellos, llegaron con la bebé.

Luego de es extraña presentacion, llego una castaña muy alterada y algo cansada, tanto correr no le hacÍa bien.

➖Naruto...hay algo... que ...debo decirte.

➖¿Paso algo malo Ten?. Para que vengas asÍ tan alterada.

➖SÍ...¿Porque estas triste?.

La miro, poniendosé nervioso.

➖Y-yoo...no...como crees...eso no es cierto...yo estoy perfectamente...

➖Naruto...sabes que Sasuke tiene...

➖¡Una novia!. Me la acaba de presentar.

Ahora ya no podÍa ocultarlo y se acerco un poco ella, hasta que cambio de actitud.

➖¿Que me ibas a decir?. ¿Que era tan urgente?.

➖Es algo que no te gustara. Pero si quieres puedo partirle la cara a Uchiha.

➖Jajajajajajaja...eres la quinta persona en decirme eso...jajajajaj...descuida...pero dime lo que ibas a decirme.

➖Bien...esto sera un poco largo de explicar

* * *

_**Perdonen, no tengo nada en contra de Hinata, solo que me pareció buena idea que ella fuese la mala de esta historia.**_

_**Esta es la actualización del cap de hoy ^^**_


	9. Capitulo 8

Un azabache sacaba sus cosas y las colocaba en la sala; se detuvo para observar las fotografÍas de su hija, y algo nostálgico, sintiéndose culpable por no pasar tiempo con su hija.

Escuchó como alguien llegaba y asomándose vio entrar a la pelirosa con varias bolsas de compras, asÍ que se acerco ayudarla. Era la madre de su hija y no por eso iba a ser un completo patan con ella.

➖Sakura yo...

➖No pasa nada. Lo entiendo ahora y si te soy sincera. Pienso y creo que jamás me hubieses amado.

➖No entiendo. Si yo hubiese llegado amarte ahora todo seria...

➖Sasuke. No te mientas. Tu y yo sabemos bien que jamás hubiese pasado nada.

El silencio se hizo en ambos solo por un momento.

➖¿Como te fue en tu misión?. Sarada me ha hecho muchas preguntas, lo entiendo bien. Te extraña aveces y compensa mucho esa falta con dedicación a todo lo que hace, como se esfuerza al máximo siempre. También por que quiere convertirse en Hokague como lo es Naruto, hasta me suena familiar eso.

➖¡Familiar!. Demasiado familiar. Hasta suena irónico. Eso me recuerda a Naruto, siempre hablando de que se convertiria en Hokague, porque ese era su sueño. Un sueño que cumplió al final. Y me pregunto si ella podrá con toda la historia de mi familia.

➖Bueno eso es pasado y ni tu ni yo, como nadie sabemos que podra pasar.

Solo le sonrÍo calidamente y el solo sonrió, aunque fuese por un momento, para luego pensar un poco y preguntarle lo que ha querido saber desde hace unos dÍas y aprovechando el momento.

➖Lo que me hace preguntarme. ¿Porque el dobe se va a separar de Hinata?. Ella es buena y linda, amable y siempre. ¡CreÍ que era felices!.

➖Si con feliz te refieres a mentir... Escucha esto para ella todo era felicidad, para Naruto no. Pero ya habrá tiempo para que lo sepas porque ahora debes ocuparte de tu hija que esta por entrar en cualquier momento.

Solo salió para poder irse a su cuarto y una vez dentro se encerró, acercándose a su comoda y tomando entre sus manos la fotografÍa de ellos cuando eran un equipo.

Por otro lado una azabache llego molesta y solo entrando se topo con su padre; suspiro para mirarlo seriamente.

➖¡Papá!

➖Sarada. ¿Que sucedió?

➖Tu alumno es un verdadero idiota y soberano imbecil.

➖Dime, ¿porque lo es?.

➖¡Se la pasó toda la misión quejándose y maldiciendo al Hokague!. Es mi tÍo del que hablaba y estuve a unos cuantos segundos de mandarlo al carajo y golpearlo.

➖CreÍ que ya habÍa pasado esa etapa y hablado con su padre.

➖Tal vez tenga que ver que su padre se separa de su madre. Esta molesto porque según él y su manera de verlo...Siempre el Hokague desprecio a su madre. Lo culpa por un colapso que tuvo hace dÍas. Yo entiendo que no siempre los padres son felices como nosostros quisiéramos que fuese asÍ, pienso que es mejor que no esten juntos a para no ser infelices.

Solo se acerco a su hija y posando su mano en su hombre.

➖Calma. Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión, cuando sea el mometo.

➖Esta bien.

➖Sabes...¿quieres ayudarme con la mudanza?.

➖No tengo problema. Le avisare a mamá solamente.


	10. Capitulo 9

**_En la torre del Hokague._**

Estaba un poco incrédulo y sorprendido por lo que su amiga le contaba con detalles e indignación.

➖Estas completamente segura de esto Ten-ten. No se tal ves estes equivocada o lo hayas confundido.

➖Naruto. Nosotras jamás jugaríamos con algo como eso.

➖Pero Hinata no es asÍ...

➖Eso es lo que todos creÍamos. Pero ella misma nos lo dijo. Se lanzó contra Sakura, la culpaba de lo que paso. Ino te lo puede confirmar.

➖Y-yo no se que decir...no se que debo creer...necesito estar a solas.

➖Entiendo. De verdad lo siento mucho, pero yo no creo que Neji aceptara lo que esta pasando.

Salió dejandolo solo, donde simplemente tendrÍa que procesarlo y si lo pensabamos bien, necesitaba ayuda, esa persona serÍa alguien que jamás creyó en su vida tener que perdirle consejo pero era muy importante para él.

**_En la casa Hyuuga._**

Una familia se encontraba indignada por el comportamiento de una peliazul, desde hace dÍas solo se la pasaba atacando a su hija e insultando a la pequeña Uchiha; ninguna tenÍa la culpa de nada, mientras la actitud con su hijo era diferente.

➖¡No puedo creerlo de ti!. ¡Es tu hija y mi sobrina!.¡ No tiene la culpa de nada!

➖¡Claro que sÍ!. Nunca debio meterse en lo que no le importaba.

➖Solo estas enojada porque ella te detuvo. ¡Por dios contigo!. Naruto nii-chan ya no quiere estar contigo, son infelices ambos. Entiende que no pueden estar juntos.

➖Como te atreves a decir eso...

➖Me atrevo porque soy tu hermana menor. Te quiero mucho. Pero como lÍder de la familia nunca quise recurrir a esto, ero te quitare la custodia de tus hijos.

➖¿Que...tu que...harás?.

➖Como escuchaste Hinata Hyuuga. Tanto Boruto como Himawari, se quedaran conmigo y con mi padre. No eres capaz de cuidarlos, menos en el estado en el que te encuentras. Tanto Naruto como tu no podran tenerlos. Será temporal hasta que ambos resuelvan y arreglen todo.

La miro y furiosa se fue del lugar.

Y con dolor solo mando a llamar a un mensajero para darle la noticia a su excuñado, explicando sus motivos. Entró al lugar una pequeña curiosa que miro por todos lados, acompañada de su abuelo que le extraño ver a su hija menor, con esa actitud.

➖TÍa¿ donde esta mi mamá.?

➖Hija. ¿Sucedió algo malo?.

➖Papá te lo explico luego. Himawari, por ahora tu hermano como tu se quedaran con nosotros, en lo que se resuelve los problemas con tus papás.

➖Entiendo. Ire a jugar por ahÍ.

No era ninguna tonta, no querÍa ser obvia en lo que le pasaba. Tampoco querÍa creer que su madre fuera como últimamente se andaba comportando, solo necesitaba hablar con su padre, ya que en esos momento era su único apoyo y lo necesitaba más que nunca.


	11. Capitulo 10

El azabache daba su reporte al Hokague, y curioso por verlo tan distraido desde dias atras; serio se hallaba y a la vez viendo la nada misma.

➖¡Oye dobe!. ¡Que carajos te sucede ultimamente!.

➖¿Heee?...¡Lo siento teme!. No es nada importante.

➖Si tu lo dices.

No muy convencido, pero no iba a insistir.

➖Por cierto. ¿Cuál fue la razón de separarte de Hinata?. ¡Crei que era feliz con ella!.

➖Descubri que no era asi y segui los consejos de algunos amigos mios.

➖Y eso tiene que ver con...

➖La verdad, siendo honesto y sincero. No lo entenderias. ¿Como vas con tu novia?.

➖La verdad muy bien. Es linda y me tiene mucha pasciencia. Mas de lo que deberia tenerme.

Se sentia algo culpable y dolido a la vez; alegre pero triste.

➖Siento mucho que tu relacion con Sakura-chan no funcionara.

➖Es mejor asi Naruto. Sarada lo entiende, demasiado bien, apesar de su corta edad y se ve mas feliz. Aunque no le agrada que salga con alguien más.

➖Dale tiempo y ya veras, lo aceptara.

➖¡Naruto, siendo sinceros es una Uchiha y una Haruno!. ¡Saco nuestras formas de ser y el carácter de Sakura!. ¡No lo creo para nada, y mejor me resigno a la verdad!.

➖Te sorprenderias saber que aveces puede ser diferente como una persona cambia y ella lo aceptara.

➖¡Definitivamente eres un Baka!.

➖¡Oye!. ¡Te estoy dando un buen consejo y mi ayuda!.

Con un puchero y el otro riendose de su actitud.

➖Hablando de mi hija. ¿Cómo vas con el tuyo?. ¿Como va su relación con tu hijo?.

➖¡Nada bien si soy honesto!.

➖¿Que paso en realidad?.

➖Lo que paso realmente fue que deje de amar a su madre. ¡Eso fue lo que sucedio!. ¡Y el lazo que tiene con su madre es muy fuerte!. ¡Tu y los demas lo entiende mejor que nadie...yo no puedo!.

➖Dobe, te gustaria que hablara con el.

➖¿Lograrias algo?.

➖Si tu lograste hacerlo con mi hija, yo lo hare tambien. Te lo debo, igual que muchas mas cosas.


	12. Capitulo 11

Se senti muy mal por no poder decirle, pero para el, no era el mejor momento para que se enterara y ahora tenia aun que resolver cosas pendientes.

Llego un ninja, dejandole un mensaje; se enojo y sorprendio; le mando una nota, para que se lo entregara a su excuñada; entendia sus motivos y el porque lo hacia; calmandosw un poco. Entro en el modo de meditacion; comunicandose con su amigo; alguien con el que no hablaba hace tiempo.

➖¿Que sucede ahora Naruto?

➖Kurama...¿dime que puedo hacer ahora?.

➖¡Primero calmate mocoso!.¡ Y segundo aclara tus ideas primero antes de venir conmigo!. ¡Eso me recuerda al chiquillo que era antes!.

➖Jajajajajja yo tambien lo recuerdo jajjajja

Y asi paso un buen rato para calmarse y pensar con claridad; era pasciente, al esperarlo.

➖Tu esposa...como lo digo sin sonar brusco.

➖¡Ex esposa Kurama!. Me separe de Hinata. Y me alegra haberlo hecho.

➖¡Esa mujer ya no me agradaba en lo absoluto!. ¡Disculpa si nunca te lo dije antes pero como eres un mocoso aún para mi muy sensible, no crei muy conveniente decirlo y tu hijo como desespera!.

➖Descuida, te entiendo bien. Boruto me odia y no lo culpo...yo no soy un buen padre...

➖¡Dejame decirte que te equivocas en eso!. ¡Eres un buen padre!. ¡Ese mocoso tuyo no lo sabe apreciar, pero tu hija, ella si te entiende y lo aprecia mas que nadie!.

➖¡Himawari para la edad que tiene es increíble hasta para mi!.

➖¡Y como llevas tu enamoramiento hacia el Uchiha!. Siempre supe que ha ia algo más pero eras un lento, que hay cosas que no se puede habale contigo.

Se sorprendio, que guardo silencio por un breve momento y sonrio con nostalgia.

➖¡Se separo de Sakura-chan!.

➖¡De esa mocosa!. ¡Quién lo diria!.

➖Sakura-chan se dio cuenta...de que yo amaba a Sasuke...ella misma me vino a ver y me dijo que ya no iba...a estar con el...dejo de amarlo hace tiempo y yo debia ser feliz.

➖¡Me sorprende mucho de ella!.

➖No es la única. También Shikamaru, Kiba, la vieja abuela, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Iruka-sensei, Ten-ten, el cejotas, y mi propio exsuegro, como mi excuñada...me lo han dicho...que yo debo ser feliz.

➖Naruto, tienes gente que te quiere y aprecia.

➖Lo se bien...pero yo tenia miedo y preferi callarlo...y hasta ahora hice caso.

➖Te lo dire...¡por primera vez en tu vida, piensa en ti y se egoista!. ¡Antes lo hacias todo por otros y tenias razones para hecerlo, eso te costo mas que nada y el peso que ese viejo te dejo sobre la rsponsabilidad del mundo ninja!. ¡Pero ahora hazlo por ti y yo estare aqui para ti siempre!. ¡Mocoso siempre te escuchare y estare ahi diciendote que estas haciendo mal!.

➖¡Gracias Kurama!.

Volviendo al mundo, vio entrar a su mano derecha y simplemente prosiguio en su trabajo, para poder pensar en que haria apartir de ahora.


	13. Capitulo 12

Frustrada y molesta una peliazul, que ya no sabia que hacer. Desde hace mas de cuatro meses, su separación fue inminente y el hecho de que a su propia familia le quitara a sus hijos, lo hacia mas difícil para poder retener o hacer sentir mal a su ex esposo.

Lo unico que tenia a su favor era la chica que logro encontrar para pedirle que se hiciera la interesante para ponerselo enfrente al Uchiha, con eso aseguraba que por lo menos, ellos no estarian juntos como lo hizo años atrás, por lo menos con el hecho de que el se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y contando que ahora la odiaban sus amigos, hasta su maestra la despreciaba como sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Aun recuerda que al volver el Uchiha, su relación con Naruto era un poco fragil.

Siempre Uchiha; todo el tiempo el; la pelirosa hablaba de el todo el tiempo; hasta su compañero Kiba, la tenía tan harta, teniendo que calmarse; salio de casa por la excusa de ir a comprar tela, para tejer algo por el estilo.

Iba caminado de manera tranquila, cuando vio a su novio, con el Uchiha y entrandole la curiosidad por ver que hacían y se trataban raro.

Los siguió un buen rato, tanto que le sacaron celos, como cuando el Uchiha permitió hacer que el rubio lo abrazara muy íntimamente, para tirarlo y reír como nunca habian actuado antes.

Una vez que vio que se separaron, regreso molesta y se excuso por no traer nada, alegando que no encontro lo que quería, fue a su habitación para hecharse a la cama y mirando el techo.

➖Tengo que hacer algo. Se que suena cruel pero no puedo permitir que ellos esten juntos. Sasuke le hizo daño a Naruto-kun, y el no se merece las risas y alegrías de mi novio, ya no más. Ese derecho lo perdió desde el momento que se largo de esta aldea y se que debo hacer lo correcto, por mi y por la felicidad de Naruto-kun.

Decidida a todo, decidió ser más cercana a ellos; se juntaba mucho con el antiguo equipo 7; nadie sospechaba nada a excepción de cuando llego una peliroja, siendo familiar del rubio; alguien que estuvo por mucho tiempo con el azabache mientras era un criminal.

Pasaba mucho tiempo el rubio con ella, que no importaba lo que hiciera, aveces creía que era un problema tenerla cerca y tenia razón.

Cuando se fue, su novio se volvió tan distante que no sabia que hacer y desespera recurrió a su unica opción, el azabache; le pidio que la viera en cierto lugar para conversar de algo de suma importancia.

Una vez que llego, el estaba esperando pascientemente.

➖¡Habla de una vez Hyuuga!. ¡Para que querias verme tan urgentemente!.

➖Etto...solo queria saber si eea cierto que te vas a ir de nuevo...eso pondra triste a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan.

➖¡Lo tengo en mente!. ¡Me ire por mi deber y Naruto lo entiende mejor que nadie!.

➖¿Y que pasa con Sakura-chan?.

➖¡Ella estara bien!.

➖Yo estoy con Naruto-kun y pienso hacerlo feliz...pero Sakura-chan tambien se merece ser feliz por todo lo que pasó.

Lo dejo callado y como as bajo la manga, lo usaría a la perfección, logrando que el azabache le propusiera a la pelirosa irse con el. Noto que el rubio tenia un semblante de sorpresa, confusión, y en lo más profundo de su ser trsiteza y dolor, pero se le acercó y tomando su mano.

➖¡Ellos seran felices!

➖No lo se...

➖Naruto-kun, van a estar bien y cuando menos te lo esperes sabras alguna noticia de ellos y lo comprobarás.

➖Y si no...yo no quiero que ninguno sufra.

➖¡No pasara eso!.

➖Sabes no meresco tenerte a mi lado...has hecho mucno por mi y...

➖¡Yo te amo mas de lo que piensas y haria todo por ti!. ¡Y si debo dar mi vida para que tu puedas vivir, no me importa morir!.

➖¡Gracias Hinata!.

La abrazo y sonrió, mientra veía como la pelirosa aceptaba.


	14. Capitulo 13

Unos días después, cuando por fin se fueron los dos juntos, lo noto muy triste, a su novio; le costaba trabajo entender el porque, y nada de lo que hacía funcionaba; lo único que le quedo fue emborracharlo, eso era algo pero funcionaría y no era tonta, ni una santa; perdió su virginidad con Toneri, antes de que la rescatarán, estaba en un estado muy vulnerable y paso lo inevitable. Lo disfruto mucho, pero fue el calor del momento; con su novio serían las cosas diferentes; jamás lo sabría y tenía un tubo pequeño, con sangre, para derramarla en las sabanas; lo malo de ser el rubio, era que no era tolerante al alcohol y eso la mando a dormir pronto, por eso tuvo que recurrir al plan B, al no poder acostarse con él.

Primero tuvo que desnudarlo para ser muy convicente, y en el proceso también, debia esparcir con cuidado las ropas; por eso se acosto a su lado, para fingir algo que nunca paso y al final termino durmiendose.

Por ese pequeño incidente que nunca sucedió, el rubio le pidio matrimonio; no era algo que esperaba tan pronto, algo que le disgusto mucho, y haciéndose pasar por la víctima por unos días, al final según el tomo algo de suma importancia, valioso para una chica; y después de varios intentos accedió por que fue romántico con ella.

Al final hubo una gran boda, dónde muchas personas de suma importancia, de los líderes de las aldeas, señores feudales, de muchas tierras,ninjas que ayudo, princesas y principes; asistieron por el rubio y fue algo difícil de olvidar.

Meses después recibieron noticias del azabache y la pelirosa, anunciando su noviazgo, como una pareja estable; la alegro demasiado, como a su esposo, aunque en el fondo no mucho. Al final hizo de todo, pero al final valio la pena; ser tocada por su esposo fue algo que deseaba pero en el fondo no mucho; al final quedo embarazada unos dos meses después y eso fue perfecto, en toda el sentido de la palabra.

Dos años después de el nacimiento de su hijo, en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, llego una carta, que ella misma leyo con sumo cuidado; se entero del casamiento del azabache y la pelirosa, como el proximo nacimiento de su primogénito; la sorprendió pero tenia miedo de la reacción o del como lo tomará cierto rubio.

Cada vez que algo pasaba y hacían menciion de el azabache, su semblante cambiaba, y eso no le gustaba nada. Por eso tomo la decisión de quemar la carta, evitando que se enterara de por medio, su esposo, sabia que era lo mejor, no estaba en ningun error.

Desde el nacimiento de su hijo, lo tenia mas cerca de ella; su atención hacia a ellos era algo que atesoraba y adoraba; lo amaba tanto que lo que habia hecho hasta el momento no era malo, simplemente por eso podia estar a su lado y recibir su "amor".

Luego regresaron; después de un año; y la sorpresa para muchos al verlos regresar como una familia, casada y con una pequeña bebé. Fingió sorpresa, parte de eso debia hacerlo por su propio esposo, y por eso decidio que el fuera con ellos, como el sexto hokague, que no perdia ninguna detalle, de las acciones; eso hasta ahora le habia costado mucho trabajo tener que fingir, y más por el, como por sus amigos.


	15. Capitulo 14

Cuando el azabache se fue de nuevo dejando a su familia en la aldea, para seguir con su misión, por su bienestar y seguridad.

Su esposo se dedico en cuerpo y alma en velar por la familia Uchiha, a pesar de las misiones que tenia él, porque en su caso ella dejo de ser ninja y abando esa vida, por cuidar y dedicarse a su hijo; pensaba que era normal, eran sus amigos y por eso lo hacia, pero que cruel es darse cuenta de la realidad.

Al darse cuenta de lo distante que se puso, recurrió años después a lo siguiente; volvió a emborrachar a su esposo para poder acostarse; al final en esta ocasión, como el rubio ya toleraba el alcohol, por sus salidas con sus amigos al bar, pudo pasar. Se pudo embarazar por segunda ocasión, de una niña; gracias a eso pudo obtener su seguro y futuro al lado de su esposo, con sus hijos lo lograría.

Apesar de todo lo que habia pasado, debia asegurarse de que nunca se diera cuenta de la verdad y por solo ese pequeño problema lo perdiera.

Pero la distancia era mas larga y era inevitable; con su nombramiento como Hokague, el cumplio su sueño, pero al mismo tiempo ese sueño, logro alejarla de el; su plan de años, se arruino; la atención era necesaria, pero fue en su acto de desesperación utilizar a su hijo, para poder tenerlo a su lado, pero jamás funcionó y ahora estaba sola.

Por eso molesta, fue a verlo; tocaron la puerta y llendo abrir, lo miro y dejandolo pasar; entrando y viendo a la persona que amaba y ahora era su ex esposo; al igual que ella, se hallaba molesto y nunca desde que lo conocio lo habia visto con esa mirada seria.

➖Vine hablar y escucharas con atención.

➖Te escucho.

➖Nunca quise hacer esto pero tu me obligaste hacerlo. Pedi la custodia absoluta de mis hijos, no me la negaran y no solo por ser solo el Hokague, me la daran. Pero eso incluye que tampoco tu podras verlos.

➖No puedes hacerme eso...son mis hijos...tengo ese derecho como su madre...si haces algo como eso...sera un mounstro.

➖¿Mounstro?.Sabes Hinata el unico mounstro aqui eres tu. Ya se todo lo que hiciste y fui un ingenuo al creerte y pensar que eras una persona buena. Dime una cosa que pensabas en realidad al hacer todo eso. ¿Creias que mientras yo fuera infeliz, estaria contigo por el resto de mi vida?. En eso te equivocaste.

➖¡Todo lo hice por ti!. ¡Deberías ser feliz a mi lado!.

➖¿Feliz?. ¡Hubiese preferido mil veces averiguarlo por mi mismo y no hacer sufrir a nadie de la manera en que tu lo hiciste!. Mis hijos los amo demasiado, para que tu los utilices de esa manera.

El estaba molesto y eso causo que ella explotara de una buena vez.

➖¡De verdad creiste que podrias ser feliz con el Uchiha!. ¡Te hizo por tanto tiempo daño!. ¡Y no entiendo como es que puedes amarlo!.

➖Porque el amor no se compra o se obliga a uno a la fuerza. Uno no elegi amar a alguien, pasa porque tiene que pasar. Me lo enseñaron todos por muchos años y ahora veo que tu amor fue un capricho de una niña. Si de verdad me amaras no me hubiese lastimado de esa manera Hinata y menos a nuestros propios hijos.

Apesar de todo se miraron y ella dándose cuenta, se termino rindiendo.


	16. Capitulo 15

El silencio se habia hecho pero al final habia una duda que el mismo queria aclarar.

➖¿Alguna vez deseaste tener hijos conmigo?

➖Si, no lo niego que he utilizado a Boruto y apesar de todo lo amo demasiado. Pero en cambio a Himawari... Nunca la he querido, solo era una forma para amarrarte a mi y se que me equivoque al hacerlo.

➖¡Ahora todo me queda claro con tu actitud hostil hacia ella!¡ Sabiendo eso no puedo dejar que crezca contigo y menos Boruto!. Se que me odia por todo lo que has hecho para retenerme y espero recuperarlo. Si eso no funciona no me queda mas opción contigo...

➖¿Dime Naruto que harás?.

➖¡Odiarte y detestarte el resto de mi vida!. ¡Por eso quiero que te vayas de esta casa y consigas otro lugar!. ¡Puedes volver a tu vida de ninja, antes de que decidieras volverte ama de casa!. ¡Si decides volver, con tu historial sera mas rápido pero si quieres trabajar de otro modo tendras que resolverlo por ti misma sin mi ayuda ni de nadie!.

➖Naruto...

➖¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo!. Dime Hokague o por mi apellido. Tu perdiste ese derecho desde el momento en que decidiste que yo fuera infeliz. Sin darme la oportunidad de comprobar si mi amor hacia Sasuke era solo pasajero o era real.

➖Y-Yo...

➖No tenias el derecho de decidir lo que yo queria y ahora porfavor no hagas que te odie de verdad. ¡Porque te juro que asi sera por el resto de mi vida!.


	17. Capitulo 16

➖¿Sarada que sucede contigo?

➖¡No quiero que esa mujer este con mi papa!

➖Cariño no puedes decidir por el. Tu padre se merece ser feliz como rehacer su vida con quien quiera estar.

➖¡Lo se bien y entiendo el punto!. ¡Pero ella no se merece estar con mi padre! ¡La odio y la detesto y nunca crei deicr esto pero parece una puta!.¡Ni la misma familia Uchiha la hubiese aceptado de seguir viva!

➖¡Sarada! No digas eso...

➖¡Lo dije ahora mama y se lo dije a mi padre!. ¡No me agrada y no quiero que este con mi papa!. ¡Aun se me hace extraño la manera en que la conoció y voy averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste!. Voy con mi tio. Volveré tarde.

➖Un momento.¡Sarada Uchiha vuelve aqui!.

La niña salio y corriendo rapidamente para estar lejos del alcnace de su madre.

(...)

Llego a la torre del Hokage para poder seguir ayudando.

Llegando a tiempo; vio a su sensei hablando con el Hokage de algo de suma importancia; espero un poco para pode mostrarse, algo que habia aprendido bien, es a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas; aveces ayuda un poco al estar pendienfe de las estupideces aue hiciera el hijo de su tio y la metieran en problemas.

Espero afuera y una vez que se fue su sensei, entro para encontrarse con su tio de buen humor.

➖¿Sarada que te trae por aqui?.

➖Vine a ver en que puede ser de ayuda Hokage-sama.

➖Sabes que puedes decirme tio Naruto.

➖¡Lo se, pero en este momento usted es el hokage y seria una gran flata de respeto!.

➖¡Hay algo que te sucede y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!. ¡Si necesitas hablar con alguien aqui estoy yo para aconsejarte!

➖Lo que sucede...es que bueno...¡Odio a la novia de mi padre, eso es lo que pasa!. ¡No la soporto y me astia verla y oirla hablar!.

La escucho y se puso a pensar que seria malo decir algo que fuera sospechoso.

➖Tal vez malinterpretas...

➖¡No me diga que debo conocerla y tratarla!. ¡Con lo que he visto, me doy cuenta que miente y es una hipócrita!.

➖¿Sarada tu papa es feliz?.

➖¡No lo es!. ¡Se que oculta algo y aunque le pregunte no me lo dira!.

➖Tal vez no sea nada malo.

➖¡A veces quisiera que las cosas no fueran asi!. ¡Peleo con papa por culpa de una mujer que no vale la pena!. Con mami a veces es mas fácil hablar con ella y...no debo de hablar de la tia Hinata...se porta muy diferente ultimamente.

➖¿Diferente?.

➖¡Si!. ¡A veces parece que me odia y me dice cosas desagradables!. ¡Pero mi mamá la pone en su lugar y bueno mi padre ayer supo esto!.

Se quedo de piedra temiendo lo peor.

➖¿Tu padre que sabe realmente?.

➖¡Solo del mal comportamiento de la tia Hinata!.

➖¿Y que ha hecho?.

➖La verdad no lo sé. Cuando supo salio de casa y por mas que mamá y yo intentamos detenerlo pero desde ayer no sabemos nada.

➖Comprendo. Mejor ayudame con estos documentos para terminar y de paso te invito a comer Ramen.


	18. Capitulo 17

Un azabache se encontraba molesto y furioso, despcionado al enterarse de algo que jamás creyo. Se dirigia a la torre del Hokage, para pedir una explicación; el paso de largo a Shikamaru, al verlo se preguto que le pasaba.

En cambio un niño rubio iba a ir a ver a su padre para decirle lo que pensaba de ver a su madre en mal estado; ingresaria por la ventana; algo que no podia hacer al ver que su padre estaba con su compañera de equipo, hablando y riendo animadamente. Se molesto porque su padre no hacía eso con el o con su hermanita; iba a reclamar hasta que vio entrar de repente a su sensei y por precaución se quedo fuera, viendo un semblante que hasta ahora no había visto.

➖¡Sarada vete de aquí!.

➖Pero...

➖¡Hazle caso a tu papá!. Mas tarde si quieres...

➖¡Vete ahora!.

La niña salio y pero se quedo a escuchar en secreto.

➖¿Sucedió algo malo?.

➖¡Dimelo tu Naruto. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?.

➖¿Decirte que?. No entiendo de que hablas.

➖¡Yo creo que sí!. ¡O me lo dices o tendré que sacartelo a la fuerza y sabes de lo que hablo!.

Se notaba la tenían entre ambos en ese momento.

➖No te entiendo Sasuke...que es lo que debo deci...

➖¡Te lo hare mas fácil!. Confrote a Hinata. Ella ataca a mi hija, culpandola de algo y también ataca a Sakura. Ño que me llamo la atención fue lo que me dijo.

➖¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?.

➖Me dijo que si yo no me hubiese separado de Sakura ella no estaria en mi situación donde su familia se desmorona y que si no existiera, tu estarías con ella y serian la familia mas feliz.

El no podia creerlo, debia hacer algo pronto y recordando las palabras de la abuela, hace unos meses atrás.

* * *

**_Flash Back._**

_Estaba sentado viendo a la abuela y lo miraba con un semblante serio._

_➖Ya me entere de tu separació _

_➖Abuela..._

_➖¡Otra vez con eso!. Lo mas importante es que ya estoy enterada de lo que Hyuuga hizo y me alegra saber que ya no estes con ella._

_➖Y estoy aqui reunido con usted porque me dira algo importante._

_➖¡Exacto!. Te lo dire porque eres como un hijo para mi, aparte de Sakura. Yme entere por ella y por otra personas, que estas consciente de tus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha._

_➖Y-yo..._

_➖¡Dejame terminar por una vez Naruto!._

_➖¡Lo siento mucho!._

_➖Como decia, soy consciente desde hace un largo tiempo y como la madre que he llegado a descubrir en mi y como ex quinta Hokage te digo que es momento de que el gran Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Aquel niño tonto y torpe que decia y aclamaba que se convertiria en Hokage!. ¡Que hacia lo que se le venia en gana, contradiciendo y actuando amtes de pensar en las consencuencias vuelva y se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos!._

_➖No creo que sea buena idea..._

_➖¡Tienes que hacerlo para saber si el o no corresponde tus sentimientos , para que te quites esa gran carga encima y vuelvas hacer el mismo Naruto alegre!. ¡Ese mocoso que se volvio un hijo para mi y logre avanzar!._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

* * *

Vio al azabache y reuniendo el valo para confrontarlo.

➖¡Estoy esperando Uzumaki!.

➖¡Que quieres que te diga Uchiha!.

➖¡La verdad de separarte de Hinata!. ¿Porque le hecha la culpa a mi hija y a Sakura?. ¡De su comportamiento y tendre una respuesta!.

➖No...

➖¡En estos meses de separado, descubrí que ella siempre me mintió, no solo a mi, a todos!. ¡Se hizo la buena cuando en realidad es unal maldita persona y de lo peor!. ¡Ha utilizado estos ultimos años a mis hijos, para matenerme a su lado, algo que nunca le perdonare!. ¡Usa a Bolt y ahora mi propio hijo me odia y a mi hija propia hija, no la quiere!. ¡Dime que opinas de eso!.

Se quedo callado el azabache y afuera los niños se impactaron; la pequeña Uchiha no lo creia de su tia y el pequeño Uzumaki, iba a entrar porque no lo creia, cosa que no hizo.

➖¡Pero Hinata siempre supo que habia una razón por la cual yo no la amaba y esa razon ha sido una de las razones de que todos de que todos me lo han dicho por años y de no ser por Sakura-chan vino, no lo hubiese podido hacer!.

➖¿A que vino Sakura?

➖A decirme que se separaba de ti y que tenia sus motivos, porque ella sabia desde hace mucho timepo que yo...

Callandose y con nudo en la garganta.

➖¿Que tu que Naruto?. ¡Dime de una buena vez!.

➖Y-Yo...

➖¡Dilo!.

➖¡Yo te amo!. ¡Esa es la razon de todo loq ue hizo Hinata!. ¡Del porque me separe de ella!.¡ Que todos me lo digieran y nunca hiciera caso y Sakura-chan viniera a decirme eso, de no ser porque ella me lo dijo¡. ¡Nunca me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti!.


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Años después._**

Un rubio sufría por dentro por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás; llego su hija ya mayor,afortunadamente no tenia ningún parecido con su madre; se acerco a su padre abrazándolo con mucha tranquilidad, dandole un beso calido y tierno en la mejilla.

➖¡Papi ya vine a verte!.

➖¡Hija como te fue en tu tercer misión como Chounin!.

➖¡Sin ningun problema!. ¡El abuelo y la tia Hanabi me felicitaron!. ¡Y ahora te dare mi informe como el de mi escuadrón!.

➖¡Esa es mi niña!.

➖Me gustaria que mi madre estuviese orgullosa de mi y que Oni-chan estuviese aqui con nosotros.

➖Tu madre algun dia entendera eso y tu hermano y tu hermano. Espero que vuelva solo para ver a su hermana menor.

➖Pero papa...

➖Hija, ya es hora de que tu hermano deje de tener un padre. ¡Mi pasciencia llego a su limite en este preciso momento!. ¡Mi única hija eres tu y mi orgullo!. ¡Tu sigues tu camino. No solo por ser una Hyuuga o una Uzumaki, lo haces por lo crees y en cambio tu hermano sigue su camino el solo, tomo su decisión y yo no soy alguien para contradecirlo!.

➖¡Papa!.

Entro una azabache, con su compañero de equipo y sus amigos, muy tranquilos y dando sus reportes; salieron y quedandose la azabache como la peliazul.

➖¡Tio Naruto!.

➖¿Sarada que sucedió?.

➖¡Queria saber si podia si podia ir a ver a mi padre a la aldea del sonido!.

➖Puedes ir. Ya lo sabe Sakura-chan.

➖Ya lo sabe y me dijo que lo reportara.

➖Manda un aviso de tu regreso y por ahora cancelare tus misiones pendientes.

➖¿Cree que mi padre algun dia vuelva a la aldea?.

➖La verdad no lo se. Si lo hace sera recibido después de todo es un miembro de esta aldea y asi lo hubiese querido tu tío Itachi.

➖Mmmm. Me retiro.

Una vez que se fue, su hija lo miro un momento en silencio.


	20. Capitulo 19

**_Años atrás._**

Fue a casa a ver su papá, su tía la dejo ir y acompañada por alguien del clan, por su seguridad propia; una vez que entró solo encontro a su hermano gritandole cosas a su padre sin mucho sentido.

➖¿Que sucede?.

➖¡Nada Hiwamari!. ¡Son cosas que una niña como tu no entenderia!.

➖¡Boruto Uzumaki!. ¡No le hables asi a tu hermana!.

➖¡Tu no eres nada mio!. ¡Ni siquiera yo se porque naci aiendo tu hijo!. ¡Como quisiera que otra fuese mi padre!. No una persona como tu que miente y hace sufrir a la gente...

Jamás en la vida su padre padre le habia puesto una mano encima y en ese momento fue lo que paso; le dio un bofetadon.

➖¡Perdona que no sea el padre que quieras que sea!. ¡No soy perfecto y nunca lo he sido!. ¡Siempre he sido torpe y un tonto, que no puede entender los sentimientos de la gente, que apenas sabe que es amar y no tengo idea de como ser un padre, ya que nunca tuve al mio ni a mi madre!.

➖Como que no y los abuelos...

➖Nunca los conocí. Murieron cuando yo nací, al encerrar dentro de mi al Kyubi (demonio de nueve colas) el mismo demonio que ataco a la aldea, el mismo dia que nací. Ese demonio yace dentro de mi al haber sido encerrado por mi propio padre. Ahora no se como separar mi deber con mi aldea, como su líder que siempre jure ser y ser un padre a la vez. Ya no es como cuando eras pequeño igual que con tu hermana. Tengo responsabilidades tanto con ustedes, como con esta aldea y mis amigos, mi familia. Así que unca vuelvas a decir que no he hecho nada en mi vida.

Se quedaron callados.

(...)

Empezaron las discusiones tiempo después, ya era algo rutinario con su padre y hermano pero lo que no toleraron fue el pleito que ocasionó su madre.

➖¡Felicidades Naruto!. ¡Lograste que esta familia dejara de existir!. ¡Debes estar orgulloso de que todo el mundo sepa que el gran Hokage, el héroe que salvo al mundo sea homosexual!.

➖¡Por lo menos yo Hinata no me oculto trás una fachada es una mentira y me haga la buena ante todo el mundo!.

➖¡Todo lo hice para evitar que fueras el hazme reír y todo eso se fue a la basura, en un dos por tres!.

➖¡Me arruinaste la vida Hinata!. ¡Mis hijos los amo pero lo hiciste es algo que jamás te perdonare!. ¡Y no creo que a Neji le gustara verte en ese estado!.

Entrando el pequeño Uzumaki hecho una furia por el tono en el que le hablo a su madre y su hija triste por su madre, el ver lo patético que se veia, sin saber que muchos ya sabían y conocían a la verdadera Hinata; la odiaban por lo que le hizo al rubio.

➖¡Por tu culpa atacan a mama!.

➖¡Ves mi hijo esta de acuerdo conmigo!.

Le dio una cachetada una pelirosa que llego molesta; no le gusto para nada enterarse de algo y como ya habia ido a golpear a cierta chica que salia con su ex esposo, después de saber con que clase de mujer salía.

➖¡No te cansas Hinata de esparcir tu veneno por todas partes y hacerle esto a tu hijo!.

➖¡Tu eres la culpable de todo!.

➖¡Si soy culpable, no lo niego y no me arrepiento de haber dejado a Sasuke!. ¡Para que mentirme, si el no me amaba y yo deje de estarlo hace años!.¡ Eso nos hacia daño y afectaba a nuestra hija!. ¡Algo que tu no entiendes!. ¡Y tu no amas a Naruto!. ¡Si lo amaras hubieses preferido su felicidad antes de verlo asi!. ¡Pero no!. ¡Te encaprichaste con algo que no era y te obsecionaste porque no importaba lo que hicieras o intentaras, el jamás te iba amar y lo sabías en el fondo!.

➖No sabes...

➖¡Si lo se!. ¡Comprendí que el hecho de que mi matrimonio no funcionaba, era muy distinto, Sasuke siempre lo intento y al ver que no funciona decidimos los terminarlo!. ¡Algo que tu nunca aceptaste!. ¡Porque no le dices a tu hijo la verdad, que su padre es bueno, y tu eres la mala al lastimar a su padre!. ¡Que lo has utilizado con mentiras y falsedades para retener a su padre y que q su hermana ni la quieres por ser un estorbo para ti!.

➖Y-Yo...

➖¡No puedes!. ¡Y no quieres que te odie, pero el ya lo sabe ahora y tu hija te ama apesar de todo!. ¡Apesar de que su madre sea un mounstrou!.


	21. Capitulo 20

La peliazul desapareció, aunque en realidad se fue de la aldea, a quien sabe donde; lo que todo sabia. Lo bueno está que no iba a volver y mas cuando una pelicafe se enfreto a ella en combate, recordando todo lo que Neji Hyuuga le enseño, al ser la persona que mas amba y seguiria haciendolo hasta el fin de sus dias.

Y con Boruto todo fue diferente; al no saber que hacer; descubrir lo que su mama hacia y le hizo hacer, lo hacia sentir culpable y al sentir el abandono de su propia madre, decidio que lo mejor era irse con su sensei, al ver que el tambien se iba de la aldea.

Y con el azabache; el se iba porque no queria ver a su o mejor dicho, no podia ver a aquel que un dia fue su amigo; no lo odiaba, no era eso, si no que el era el culpable de que que el rubio se encontrara en esa situación y sufriera; prefirió alejarse a lastimarlo mas.

➖¡Te vas papá!.

➖Sarada yo...

➖¡Por favor no huyas!. El Hokage lo dijo porque era necesario. Mama me lo explico...y que hay de ti... o hay que huir y dejar de ser amigo solo por algo asi...

➖¡Hija no estoy huyendo!. ¡Ya no quiero lastimar a aquel que considero mi amigo!.¡Y debo aclar mis ideas y ver que paso con el tiempo!.

➖Comprendo.¿Boruto se ira contigo?.

➖Es mi alumno y necesita pensar para asimilar y ver las cosas de otro modo.

➖¡Por lo menos no lo tolerare más y a sus babosadas!.

➖No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir mas tarde.

➖¡Boruto es un completo idiota y es mejor que se vaya antes de que sea yo quien le parta la cara por todo lo que hizo y le dijo al Hokage!.

El pequeño Uzumaki la escucho y noto una pizca de odio en sus palabras; no dijo nada, meno se enfreto a encararla, ya que estaba en todo su derecho en enojarse de ese modo.

**_Volviendo a la actualidad._**

Y con en rubio con su hija acompañandolo aun.

➖¿Hija que sucede?.

➖Nada papa. Recordaba cosas sin la menor importancia.

➖Si es así. No dudare de ti.

Su hija solo se burlo por la actitud infantil de su papa en esos momentos.

➖Por cierto casi se me ire con la tia Hanabi a entrenar y...bueno me preguntaba si en mi ausencia por ese largo tiempo...podrias tal vez ser feliz o intentarlo con alguien más.

➖Himawari te sere honesto y sincero. En este mundo y en este momento yo jamás sere feliz por mas que lo intente. Llevo la carga de ser un Jinchiruki, alvergando a uno de los Bijus mas podeross y un héroe a la vez. Pero si hay un futuro para mi, sera en torea vida donde yo pueda ser feliz y me haria muy feliz tenerte de nuevo como a hija.

➖Papa...yo te quiero mucho y respetare tu desicion.

Y asi llendose contenta como a la vez nostálgica.


	22. Epílogo

El medito una vez llego a casa a descansar y dormir por un rato las palabras de sus amigos, compañeros ninjas, senseis, de su hija; sabia que tenian razón pero su felicidad habia pasado hace tiempo y el ahora tenia responsabilidades como sus deberes.

Tuvo que recurrir a la unica alternativa que tenia, con su antiguo amigo y colega, tambien debia cobrar la renta otra vez.

➖¡Kurama!.

➖¿Que sucede Naruto?.

➖¡Que crees que deba hacer!

➖Dejar las cosas como estam y vivir por tu hija en este momento. Solo sal con tus amigos ya que te vendría bien.

Se empezo a reír por lo que dijo y el sonriendo por verlo mas feliz que antes.

➖Tienes razon. ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

➖El esta bien. ¿ Y tu como estás?.

➖¡Mal!. Nunca quise que el se fuera por mi culpa.

➖¡Con un demonio contigo!. ¡No es tu culpa!. ¡El tomo su decisión y en lo personal mocoso, no se que carajos le viste al Uchiha!. ¡Necesitas lentes o ya estas demasiado viejo!.

➖Tienes razón en ese aspecto ya estoy viejo y antes todo era mas sencillo que ahora.

Lo miro y solo suspiro para acomodarse mejor.

➖No puedes retroceder el tiempo. Ya lo intente y no sirvio de nada para poder encargarme de unos humanos, incluyendo a Madara Uchiha, a esa Uzumaki que me encerro por primera vez y a tu madre...

➖¡Oye con mi madre no te metas!.¡Si te escuchara!.¡Yo no soy el que le debe una vez que me reuna con ella y mi padre!.

➖Lo siento, pero debes admitirlo seria bueno un jutsi asi.

➖Si lo se...¡pero que se puede hacer!.

➖Descuida seras feliz en un futuro lejano y eso sera en otra vida con otra persona. Ya sabes en el pasado eran hermanos y estuvieron a punto de matarse. Luego fueron amigos y casi se matan de nuevo y ahora eran amigos pero cambio por ti con tu necesad de salvarlo y en un futuro tal vez le pase a el pero tu no estarás a su lado.

➖Siempre estaremos destinados a ser amigos o hermano. Y eso es algo que no me gusta pero lo acepto. De verdad gracias amigo.

➖Mocoso. ¡Yo soy el que debe darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosostroa y ahora dejame dormir!.

➖¡Hai!.

Sonriendo ambos y pensando como seria en un futuro lejano.

Kurama nate todo rezando y pidiendo por la felicidad de ese niño; despues de todo se la merece y de paso para poder estar en una proxima vida con la verdadera persona que el ame y que no los separe el destino o alguien mas.

**_Fin_**


End file.
